1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic vending machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic vending machines allow customers to buy merchandise twenty four hours a day. When the customer retrieves the merchandise from the automatic vending machine, a helical element in a cabinet is rotated to push the merchandise out of the cabinet. However, a free end of the helical element may be warped or otherwise act to snag or catch on the merchandise, preventing delivery of the merchandise out of the cabinet. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.